The Payback
by PenisHole
Summary: Arizona's tired of Callie and Mark being so close , its time for a little payback,COMMENT PLEASE! lol and i may do angst in later chapters if you guys ask! Read the authors not please! CHAPTER 2 IS UP READ IT! lol
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE;So i've forgotten my password countless times,so I had to make up a new one but I am the author of Uninvited visitors , Fat boy , and Something new(The practice) which are all unfinished because I forgot my passwords BUT! I will not forget this one and hopefully you'll like it . I own nothing but my mind . All mistakes are mine . Enjoy .

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arizona puffed out a air from her lungs she's been holding in as she stares ahead to Callie who is now talking to Mark in the hospital cafeteria . Arizona had promised herself that what was in the past would stay there and that there was nothing between them , but at this moment seeing them so close and laughing and touching brought out her green monster , and if you ask any of her kids there was no reasoning with a monster . Even after there little liaison , they still talked and touched as if nothing happened , and Arizona was quite tired of it .

~Arizona's POV~

I knew that Callie wouldn't deceive me again but just the thought of it.. god scared the crap out of me , we have been going actually quite well , everything had fairly gone back to normal , including Callie and Mark . I looked over to one of the nurses desk and I see one of my favorite nurses , Liliana , she was super beautiful with long brunette hair with some caramel color hair strands , and deep hazel eyes , and a smile you can look at for days , oh and of course that nice rack of hers . I giggled to myself a little before a bulb turned on in my head , I thought maybe if Callie had a 'best friend' she can touch and such , maybe I could too . So I began to walk to Liliana and her beautiful eyes looked up at me and a wide smile on her plump lips , I smiled back , dimples on full force and open my mouth to speak .

"Hey Liliana , I was wondering if you would like to go out for drinks with me tonight ?"

At first she looked confused but said …

"I would love to Dr. Robbins , ever since I came here from new york , I couldn't really find any friends , so thank you , a lot .

She finished off by looking me up and down like she wanted to devour me , this act kind of make me cringe because the only person I want looking at me like that was , Callie , but I knew I had to do this , so I smiled and turned on my heals to go back to charting but what I didn't notice was Callie standing off to the side looking like she wanted to kill us both .

~Callie's POV~

I couldn't believe my eyes , Arizona , the love of my life , my wife , just asked that slut Liliana out , everyone knows she'll give it up to a two legged dog on the side of a street . I was so upset , but then I remembered how amazing she's been through everything , and all my anger started to slowly melt away , I just wanted to know why she did it , but I knew I couldn't ask her . As the day started to wind down and my shift was coming to an end , I sighed to myself still thinking about Arizona and Liliana , when my phone buzzed in my pocket , i quickly retrieved from my pocket and saw it was from Arizona , clicking on sms I saw her text saying...

'Hey babe , I'm going out tonight with a friend , don't wait up! :) -A'

As I saw the text my anger began to build again , why was she doing this ? Was she planing on cheating on me ? I sighed sadly and began walking to the nursery to pick up Sofia .

~Arizona's POV~

As I walked into out apartment I couldnt help but feel a little guilty , but then I looked over to the spot in the kitchen where Mark and Calliope began … and I took a deep breath and went in the bathroom and quickly stripped and hopped in the shower feeling the warm water cascade over my body , after my shower I walked into the bedroom and picked up my phone seeing a text from Calliope saying

'I'm taking Sofia out for some ice cream -C'

After reading the text I quickly dried of and found some panties and a bra then strolled over to our closet to find something sexy yet non sexy , something that says fuck me , but keep your dirty paws off me at the same time , after looking through my clothes I found a royal tight blue dress that stopped about just under my ass , satisfied with it I throw it on and find my highest pair of black platform pumps then I head in the bathroom to dry my hair off and straighten it and put on some light make up . I then grab my purse , purposely leaving my cell phone on the bed and head out to a new bar called 'Witches' when I go inside my gaze falls upon Liliana who is sitting at the bar in a tight red dress and her hair curled .

~Callie's POV~

I walk in the apartment at 10:30 with a drifting off Sofia in my arms , I look around and take Sofia to her room and lay her in her bed and tuck her in and kiss her forehead . I walk in my room feeling a bit lonely and worrisome I drop down on the bed , and as I do I feel something under my butt , I get up and see that its Arizona's cell phone , damn she must of left it again , how will I know if shes alright ? I shake my head and walk into the bathroom and taking off my clothes and getting in the shower .. Mmm the water feels so nice on my aching muscles , I quickly get out and throw on some shorts and an old college tshirt , with my hair still wet , I look over to the clock seeing its almost 11:30 , I start to worry , I walk in the kitchen over to the refrigerator as I hear the lock on the door wiggle , followed by the door open , Arizona comes stumbling in . I look at her and say

"Did you have a good time?" trying my hardest not to sound like a jealous wife.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome , the club was really pretty" she says slightly slurring

I look at her confused and I say "Wait did you go to a bar or a club?"

"Oh well we went to a bar first then went to a club called 'After party' she states as she kicks off her shoes and begins to walk into the bedroom.

"And you went looking like that? I say walking after her.

"Looking like what?"

"Like that Arizona! Dont play dumb with me!" i say slightly irritated.

"Can I be sexy? Excuse me!"

"That's not sexy! Thats slutty!" I finish immediately regretting it.

She looks at me looking so hurt , and I cant help but feel so sad , I began again ..

"Arizona I didnt mean that"

She just looks at me and says "its fine" and lays down on her side not bothering to change , she immediately faces the side of the wall opposite of me , I lay down beside her wanting to just wrap my arms around her but I settle for getting as close as I can without touching , facing her back .


	2. Punishment

AUTHORS NOTE , MUST READ; Alright you guys , now I have read all of your recent comments , in which I will address them now . TheQueen ; I'm sorry buttercup but I am gonna put some angst in (between calzona though) but! There will be drama :) ItsAlwaysTheQuietOnes ; Awesome username btw lol but I want you to keep reading , and keep your eye open love :) Fiero0 ; I'm sorry your not enjoying it sweetie , but if you wanna keep reading things will change :) Calzonafan 123; Thank you beautiful! :) AceBaby'12; Thank you doll! Someone who actually does haha :) Arwencita ; Darling when I read your comment I was like DAMN! Shes so right about teddy lol but thank you and please keep reading! :) Funkyshaz57 ; Sugar I dont know if you notice but you comment on all my stories and that is just friggin awesome! And btw your comment is my fav , keep reading love! :) Jcapislove; I think I know you babe lol but anyways thank you! I will! :)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

~Arizona's POV~

I slowly open my eyes and adjust them to the light , and then I turn my head a little to see Calliope but when I do , I see she isnt in bed , with a heavy sigh I get up and I quickly strip and put on a robe , knowing im about to take a shower but then I start walking to the kitchen as I do I hear Calliope's voice and Sofia's singing..

"I got two pickles! I got two pickles! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

I giggle a little bit but cover my hand over my mouth to stifle it , but this doesn't go unnoticed by them , Sofia yells

"Momma!"

I walk over to here and pick her up in a hug and say

"Hey baby girl!"

My eyes find Calliope who is watching the whole scene unfold with this look in her eyes , I cant place it , Sadness ? Hurt ? Something along those lines when I look back at her my heart feels heavy and I can hear it pumping through me and I put Sofia down. When I do Mark comes through the doors saying

"Hey guys!" then seeing Sofia "Hey there big girl!"

She runs to him screaming "Daddy!" he picks her up and says

"Hey baby , how about you and me go to the fair today?"

She nods her head fast and runs to get her jacket in her room. Which just leaves Mark , Me , and Callie .

"So whats up?" Mark says

"Nothing , ugh im just so tired , I think I will sleep my day away!" Callie says walking to the couch and flopping down. This feels so … awkward . Sofia then comes back and says

"Im weddy daddy!"

"Alright! Lets go! See you guys later!"

And with that mark was out the door. I looked at Callie from the kitchen , her eyes close , her head back , Grey sweat pants on and a purple tank top , I just keep thinking about what I did was wrong , not that I kissed her or fucked her but just purposely trying to make my wife jealous , it seemed right at the time , maybe its not anymore , maybe I should just talk to her about it , even though I know all shes gonna say is I'm overreacting , and shes not gonna cheat again , there just friends … yeah friends that fuck each other when times get rough .. with a sigh I walk over to Callie and stand in front of her and say

"Calliope?" I say a little nervous

"Yeah?" she says opening her eyes and lifting her head to look at me.

"I'm scared … and I know I shouldn't be I know you said its never gonna happen again but I just cant stop thinking about it , everywhere I look , every corner I turn I see you two snuggled up together giggling , touching , forgetting .. about what you two did .. its not good , that's not good for you , me or Sofia." I know I'm rambling but I cant stop. She looks at me her mouth slightly open , I take a deep breath and I feel tears building..

~Callie's POV~

I cant believe my ears , let alone my eyes , she looks like shes gonna cry , and I can relate .. I open and close my mouth a couple times not sure how to approach this . I look at her again and the tears began to brim . I began shaky ..

"Oh baby" I stand up and look at her "Im so sorry , its just .. Mark and I have been like this for so long , we just learn to forget but .. now I cant .. I hurt you and I know that , and I will have to live with that forever .. but I.. I .. wait .. did you .. did you only go out with Liliana to get back at me? I finish

She looks at me like I'm stupid and says

"Dont you dare turn this around on me Calliope!" She says anger building and tears flowing easily now

"Ok! I'm sorry! But what do you want from me Arizona Please tell me , i'll do anything for you.

"Stop being so close with Mark" she says without missing a beat

"What?" I choke out

"I'm not asking you to stop talking to him , or stop being friends with him , just the going over his house for all hours in the night , and stop touching so much" she says

"Alright .. " I say slowly "I will , if that will make you happy"

"Thank you so much" she says wiping away some tears

I'm not so happy about this , but In a way I kind of understand , our friendship isn't normal constant sleep overs with a grown man , touching so much , getting drunk and fucking? I guess its time for me to get my act together for Sofia , Arizona , and myself . I take her in a hug and rub her back soothingly and whisper

"I love you."

"I love you too baby" she says sweetly

Then a thought comes to mind .. I pull back from the hug.

"Arizona? So did you only go out with Liliana to try to get back at me?"

"She looks stunned but then sighs and says "Yes im sorry,i just couldnt stand it." says

"Did you do anything with her?" I ask a little scared

"No! Oh fuck no! Of course not!" She yells with a sick look on her face

I exhale and say "Good!"

"But the bad part is now she wont stop calling me or texting me"

"Well have you told her your not interested?"

"Not exactly .. " she says nervously

"Ari , you need to go tell her"

"I know! I know!" she says

"But first .. you might need to be punished for your actions" I say with a sly smirk

She looks at me with a smirk that matches my own then it quickly turns into a cute innocent look and she says "Well you have to do what you have to do , I must be punished" …

BOOM! Whatya think? I incorporated some of your comments in because I dont want you reading something you do like right! So FEEDBACK ; should I do something with Liliana not leaving Arizona alone? Or Mark not taking the news well? Or something? Oh also some ideas for the punishment? That would be awesome! Thanks love you!


End file.
